Clementine (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Clementine. Video Game Season 1 Clementine_Concept.jpg Walking2.jpg Clementineface.jpg Still_walkingdeadgame_06.jpg Walkingdeadcover.png TWD GOTY Edition.png Clementine1.jpg clementinevgface.png VG Characters.png Thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg Ep3cover.jpg MDxsH.jpg "A New Day" AND Clem HF Night.png AND Clem Night.png AND Clem Pharmacy.png ClementineANDBox.png AND Clem Box.png Walking dead tell-tales-games.jpg the-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg Clemintine Family.jpg Photoclementinefamily.png Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.07.28 AM.png 2012-11-24_00008.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-25 at 10.12.40 AM.png 2012-11-24_00019.jpg 2012-11-24_00020.jpg LeeandClem.jpg 2012-11-24 00029.jpg chet, shawn, lee, clem.jpg 2012-11-24 00032.jpg Andre Glock.png We'll Probably Have To Shoot You.png 2012-11-24_00034.jpg 2012-11-24 00035.jpg Episodio 1 cap 02.jpg VG8.png VG9.png VG10.png Kenny PRAISE JEEBUS.png 2012-11-24_00042.jpg 2012-11-24 00046.jpg 2012-11-24_00047.jpg Clementine EP3-1.jpg AND Desk.png 2012-11-24_00049.jpg Clementine EP3-3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg APicture.jpg LeeDeath16.png AND Clem Cane.png 2012-11-24_00052.jpg Clementine EP3-2.jpg AND Clem Duck.png "Starved For Help" SFH Clem Box.png SFH Clem PBL.png SFH Clem Dinner.png SFH Clem Barn.png Clementine 111.png C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg SFH Travelier Overhead.png Travelier Motel 3.jpg SFH Ben Clem.png Walking Dead-ep.2-6.png Ben Starved For Help.jpg Revelation.jpg 2013-07-25_00009.jpg clem1.jpg May, kat, clem, duck, andy.png May, duck, clem.png 2012-11-25_00018.jpg 2012-11-25_00019.jpg 2012-11-25_00021.jpg 2012-11-25_00022.jpg 2012-11-25_00023.jpg 2012-11-25_00024.jpg May, duck, clem, lee, andy.png 2012-11-25_00026.jpg 2012-11-25_00028.jpg 2012-11-25_00030.jpg Kennyleeandyclem1.jpg 2012-11-25_00033.jpg Clemkennylilyduckandy.jpg SJ Dairy 6.png 2012-11-25_00037.jpg WDG Andy Revolver.png Andyclemlarrybrenda.jpg 2012-11-25_00040.jpg 2012-11-25_00044.jpg 2012-11-25_00052.jpg 2012-11-25_00053.jpg Clem Air Duct.png 2012-11-25_00061.jpg Lillyclem01.jpg Lee.png Carleey.png Andrewleekenkatclembenjrdouglil.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.17.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.21.png Clem Getting In.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.46.04.png Clementinez.png Clem episode 2.png Carley Lee Camera.png "Long Road Ahead" LRA Clem Train.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png LRA Clem Outside.png LRA Clem Short Hair.png LRA Clem Motel.png LRA Clem Box.png LRA Clem TS Box.png VG Ep3.11.png Clementine Gun.jpg Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png WDG Hostage Situation.png ccc3.jpg Bandit 3 far.JPG Lee003 Celementine002.jpg WDG LRA Carley group.png Clem RV Roadside.png WDG LRA Draw.png RVscene.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg Kenny Driving RV.png Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg VG Train 17.png clemcarley.png LillyTakingOff.png Kenny Angry Clem.png Clem Boxcar.png Leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg Kenny Freak Out.png LRA Chuck Fortitude.png Group from Overpass.png VG Overpass 8.png LRA Introductions.png Tumblr mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1 500.png 2012-11-25_00077.jpg walking dead-ep.3-6.png 2012-11-25_00092.jpg VG Overpass 7.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png "Around Every Corner" AEC Clem House.png AEC Clem Sad.png clemmyep4.png AEC Clem Box.png AEC Clem Mad Box.png AEC Clem Crawford.png Around Every Corner Cap 11.jpg AEC Group Back Shot.png Around Every Corner Cap 9.jpg EP4 Scared Clementine.png Clementine Walker.jpg Heroic Chuck.png Kenny Gimme a Break.png Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg Lee Everett Ep 04.jpg Christa-Clementine.jpg Mollyclem1.jpg AEC Clem Wave.png Group2.jpg AEC Group River St Shock.png Clementine Ep. 04.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-17-38-12.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-21-55-75.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-22-32-76.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-15-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg AEC Group Yard Night.png AEC Group in Sewer.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-28-47-57.jpg AEC Ben Panicking.png WDG Crawford Command Center.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-48-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-15-81.jpg Kenny Made Out Pretty Good.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-07-39-95.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-00-79.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg AEC Belltower Escape.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-13-26-80.jpg Clementine Lee Hugging.JPG Around Every Corner Cap 29.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-19-02-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-20-32-49.jpg Triste Clementine.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-39-79.jpg Clem Game.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-42-69.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-44-16.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg Lee and Clem.1.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-22-11-87.jpg "No Time Left" NTL Clem Ending.png ClementineNTLBox.png clemmyep5.png NTL Clem Eose Box.png NTL Clem Finale Box.png clemep5.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-27-52.jpg Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png NTL Clem Inox.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-45-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg 3134.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg TMH Lee Clem Discussion.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-52-45.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-01-65.jpg NTL Clem Thanks.png NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101_2012-11-22_07-58-46-57.jpg VGSavannah 10.png Eose Exterior.png 2012-11-27 00073.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-59-40-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-17-30.jpg NTL Wake Up.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-00-35-03.jpg NTL Clem Lee Door.png NTL Confession.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-01-47-88.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-05-17-41.jpg NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png NTL Cuffed.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-52-65.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-08-53-06.jpg Deadguard.png clementine just killed a walker.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-09-05-94.jpg NTL Clem With Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-11-16-54.jpg Screenshot 57.png Screenshot 58.png NTL Clem Lee No Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-17-34.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-20-80.jpg NTL Lee Just Before Death.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-29-22.jpg NTL Hand Hold.png NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png NTL Last Look.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-23-97.jpg NTL Clem Car Wreck.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-38-48.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-17-56-96.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-11-30.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-18-04-15.jpg clementineendgame.jpg Season 2 WDS2 KeyArt Logo.png WDG S2 Vertical Cover.png Clementine Season 2.png Season 2 Clem.png ClemTWDG Trailer.PNG BhWZ6R0CAAAXz7l.jpg "All That Remains" ATR Clem Outside Diner.png ATR Clem Bathroom.png ATR Clem Shock.png ATR Clem 16 Months Later.png ATR Clem Campfire.png ATR Clem Fire.png ATR Clem Canoe.png ATR Clem Ashore.png ATR Clem Dissatisfied.png ATR Clem Panicked.png ATR Clem AW.png ATR Clem Duck.png Still. Not. Bitten. - Clementine.png ATR Clem SNB.png ATR Clem Dark.png WDG S2 Clem Table.png ATR Clem Woods With Pete.png ATR Clem Woods.png ATR Clem Riverside Scared.png ATR Home Screen.png TTG TWD All That Remains.png ATR Title Screen.png ATR Omid Winchester.png WDG S2 Omid.png nr-december-20-the-walking-dead-2.jpg.png Max1.png Michelle And Clementine.png ATR Michelle Stall.png ATR Awkward.png ATR Omid Grabby.png ATR Michelle Reaction.png ATR Omid Collapse.png ATR Michelle Remorse.png ATR Michelle Surrender.png ATR Michelle Gutshot.png ATR Michelle Shot.png clem-camp.jpg ATR Campsite.png Clemie and Christa s21.png ATR Christa Tending.png ATR Clem Pictures.png ◾Clementine face2.png S2ClementinePhoto.png Clem-drawing.jpg Clem-campfire-food.jpg ATR Lighter.png S2ClementineCampfire.png Clem watchis Christa.png clemwatchischrista.png clemhelpingchrista.png christarun!.png clemshockedbychrista.png Screenshot 6.png clementine.png ATR Winston Killed.png Clementine on the ground.png walking dead season 2 ep 1.jpg ATR Going For A Swim.png ATR Washed Up.png ATR Clem Shivering.png ATR Mad Hops.png ATR Meeting Sam.png Walking-Dead-S2-Dog-500x281.jpg ATR Family Photo.png ATR It's A Frisbee.png walking dead season 2 ep 1 part 2.png ATR Clem Knife.png ATR Family Style.png ATR Sam Hungry.png ATR Rabid Dog.png ATR Sam Much Sad.png ATR Sam Stabbed.png ATR Fresh Bite.png ATR Clem Wandering.png ATR Clem Unconscious.png Clementine eyes.png ATR To Safety.png myfriendandIgotattacked.png ATR Clem Dropped.png ATR Pete Questioning.png ATR Cabin 1.png ATR House Group.png ATRT Clem Bloody.png tofindmyfriendchrista.png All that remains.png Luke and Clementine.png ATR Clem Shed Fall.png ATR Clem Outside.png ATR Cabin 2.png ATR Cabin 3.png ATR - Clementine Window.jpg Alvin2.png Alvin.png ATR Alvin Juicebox.png ATR Cabin 4.png ATR Clem Lockpicking.png Clementine opens door.png ATR Cabin 10.png ATR Cabin 5.png ATR Cabin 6.png ATR Clem Needle.png Sarah2.png Clem Pinkie.jpg Pinkiepromise.png ATR Gonna Need More Juice.png TheWalkingDead2-2013-12-18-16-34-24-64.jpg ATR Stitches Prep.png Just how Christa showed me.png ATR That Looks Uncomfortable.png ATR Pain Fist.png ClemWounds.jpg Clem-walker-fight.jpg S2ClementineShed.png ATR Clem Overwhelmed.png ATR Walker Fight Aftermath.png ATR Still Not Bitten.png ATR Carlos Healing.png ATR Clem Carlos Argument.png ATR Luke With Food.png ATR Clem Hungry.png Clem S2.jpg ATR Clem Luke Table.png ATR Still Just Standing There.png ATR Clem Angry.png ATR Nick's Story.png ATR Cabin 8.png ATR Dinner Conversation.png S2 Clem Dinner Table.png ATR Pete Dinner Check.png ATR Cabin 9.png ATR Clem Rebecca.png ATR Whose Baby.png ATR Blackmail.png ATR A Walk In The Woods.png ATR Then He Starts Whining.png ATR Hunting Story.png ATR Knows Where The River Is.png ATR Found Clearing.png ATR River Bodies 1.png ATR Fording The River.png ATR River Bodies 2.png ATR Backpack.png You were in the woods with Christa.png The woman I was with..png ThNL3494AW.jpg ATR Victor Water.png ATR Pete Struggle.png ATR Clem Pete Booking It.png "A House Divided" AHD Clem Preview.png AHD Clementine Bridge.PNG AHD Clem Suspicious.png AHD Clem Truck.png AHD Clem SN.png AHD Clem Kitchen.png AHD Clem Door.png AHD Clem PD.png AHD Clem Scouting.png AHD Clem Upstairs.png AHD Clem Angry.png AHD Clem Prisoner.png AHD Pete Preview.png AHD Drink Up.png AHD Clem Sarah Window.png AHD Preview Troy Door.png AHD Preview Group Discussion.png AHD Preview Negotiations.png AHD Preview Familiar Face.png AHD Can't Handle It.png AHD Truck Keys.png AHD Cigarettes.png AHD Lighting.png AHD Pete Lying Down.png AHD Last Words.png AHD Haggard.png AHD Take Care of Nick.png AHD They Ain't Gonna Find Us.png AHD Make a Break For It.png AHD Face The Music.png AHD Time To Run.png AHD Pete Tripped.png AHD Find My Nephew.png AHD Go, Dammit.png AHD Blocking the Door.png AHD Crate O' Apples.png AHD Taking a Break.png AHDT Clem Nick Dark.png AHD Get Drunk With Me.png AHD Sneaking Out.png AHD Title Screen.png AHD Photobombed.png AHD Clem Camera.png AHD Sittin' and Talkin'.png AHD Sarah Found a Gun.png AHD To Use A Gun.png AHD Shooting Lessons.png AHD That's Not Luke.png AHD Clem Shushing.png AHD Super Casual.png AHD Look At That.png AHD Kitchen Knife.png AHD Where's This Go.png AHD Carver talking to Clem.png AHD Dodged A Bullet.png AHD Girl Time.png AHD Search Party.png AHD Group Shock.png AHD Rebecca Becoming Endearing.png AHD Looking For Pete.png AHD Found Pete.png AHD Grim Scene.png AHD Back To The Shed.png AHD Nick Thanking Clem.png IhavetolookforChrista.png Yeah.png AHD Virginia Map.png AHD Cabin Group.png AHD Clem Binoculars.png AHD Low & Slow.png AHDT Nick & Luke.png AHD Take 'Em.png AHD Armed & Dangerous.png AHD Pre Release 1.png AHD Taking the Short One.png AHD Taking the Tall One.png AHD Gimme Skin.png AHD Bridge Approach.png AHD Worried On The Bridge.png AHD Pre-Release 2.png AHD Catching Their Breath.png AHD Pre-Release 3.png AHD Bridge Stranger.png AHD You Do The Talking.png AHD Are You Assholes.png haveyouseen.png ReallyClem.png Clemdisappointed.png AHD Meet Matthew.png AHD Bridge Standoff.png AHD Station House.png AHD Group Post-Bridge.png AHD Nick Fingers.png AHD Maybe I'm Losing It.png AHD Danger To The Group.png AHD Clem Slicey.png AHD Trunk Fulla Stuff.png AHD Moonstar Exterior.png AHD Group At The Lodge.png AHD Clem Hates Treehouses.png AHD Probably.png AHD Clem Lookout.png AHD Making Observations.png AHD Surprise Standoff.png AHD Do I Look Like A Thief.png AHD Clem Shock.png AHD Kenny Reveal.png AHD Who Could It Be.png AHD Embrace.png AHD Old Friends.png AHD Talk Inside.png AHD Happy Reunion.png AHD Welcome to the Lodge.png AHD Main Hall.png AHD Rambling.png AHD Catching Up.png AHD Dirty Old Thing.png AHD Fireside Chat.png withChristandOmid.png ChristandI.png Christatoldme.png KennysavedChristaonce.png AHD My Girl.png AHD Secret Mission.png AHD Le Walter Surprise.png Clempeaches.jpg AHD Sarita Christmas Tree.png AHD We Used An Angel.png AHD Group Worried.png AHD Ninjas.png AHD Awkward Silence.png AHD Rebecca's Worried.png AHD Gonna Be A Runner.png AHD Brought Water.png AHD The Little Things.png AHD The Hardest Decision.png AHD Friendly Walter.png AHD Introductions.png AHD A Match.png Kennywellington1.png Clemwellington1.png AHD Walter The Peacekeeper.png AHD Clem and Walter.png AHD Everything Will Be Fine.png AHD Talk To Me.png AHD Conversation Killer.png AHD I Spy.png AHD Mysterious Women.png AHD Untrusting.png AHD Not Trustworthy.png AHD How Old Are You.png AHD Appreciative.png AHD Luke Creeping.png AHD WM Pic.png AHD In Walks Nick.png AHD Oh Jesus.png AHD Found the Knife.png AHD Walter Contemplating.png AHD What's Going On.png AHD Anticipation.png AHD Out Of Control.png AHD To The Turbine.png AHD Turbine Success.png AHD Not Much Ammo.png AHD Group Shooting.png AHD Sarita Winchester.png AHD Clem Glock.PNG AHD Rifle Brace.png AHD Walker Knifed.png AHD Nick Struggling.png AHD Nick Killed.png AHD ACR.png AHD Clem Hiding.png AHD Poor Guarding.png AHD Sneaking.png AHD The Hidden.png AHD Reach My Hands.png AHD Johnny Shot Reaction.png AHD Shots.png AHD Don't Move.png AHD Commando Clem.png AHD No Punchies.png AHD Peekaboo.png AHD Johnny Window.png AHD You Okay.png AHD Johnny Shot.png AHD Bad Idea.png AHD Remember George.png AHD Protect Alvin.png AHD Making A Run.png AHD Surprise Attack.png AHD Pistol To The Gut.png AHD Clem Down.png AHD Clem Hostage.png AHD No Decency.png AHD Hell No.png AHD Looking Good.png AHD Where's Luke.png AHD I Warned You.png AHD Get Movin'.png AHD The CC Connection.png AHD And Then There Was One.png AHD Clem Grabbed.png "In Harm's Way" Clementine IHW Preview.png IHW Clementine Preview.png IHW Preview Clem Protégé.png IHW Preview Clementine.png IHW Clem Worried.png IHW Home Screen.png IHW Preview 1.png IHW Preview 2.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Preview 6.png IHW Preview 8.png "Amid The Ruins" ATR Clem Face Paint.png Amid TR Home Screen.png "No Going Back" To Be Added Category:Character Galleries